


Day 1 - Flowers

by Written Daydream (Timmy_sempai)



Series: GerIta Week 2016 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Flowers, Fluff, GerItaWeek2016, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timmy_sempai/pseuds/Written%20Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the first day of GerIta Week 2016 (2/8-2/14/2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - Flowers

“Germany~! Germanyyyy~!” Germany let out an annoyed sigh as he set down the papers he’d been working on and took off his reading glasses.

“What do you want now, Italy?” He yelled towards the window so Italy would be able to her him from outside.

“Come look!” Germany groaned as he stood from his desk and walked towards the door.

Apparently Italy had been hard at work as well, although not necessarily by Germany’s standards. While Germany had been proofreading and editing some documents, Italy had spent the morning collecting various kinds of flowers and arranging them in the shape of a multicolored heart.

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” Germany gestured to the heart.

“Yes! I worked very hard on it! Do you like it, Germany?” Germany could see the hope on Italy’s face.

“Y-yes, I like it very much.” A light blush made its way onto Germany’s cheeks.

“Yay!” Italy jumped forward and clung to Germany’s neck, hugging him. “I’m so glad!”

“Alright, alright. Now get off of me.” Germany grumbled and pried the man off of him. “I have important work to get back to.”

He went back indoors and sat down at his desk, putting his reading glasses back onto his nose. It wasn’t long before he heard excited noises coming from outside. He figured Italy had found something and was now freaking out about, so Germany just ignored the sounds.

“Germany~! Germanyyyy~!” Italy called to him again, but this time Germany ignored him, or at least tried to. “Germany~! I have something to give you! I think you’ll like it~!”

With a grunt, Germany stood up, taking his reading glasses off in the same motion, and headed back outside. This time Italy was standing with his hands hidden behind his back. Germany had to admit his curiosity was getting the better of him.

“Well? What is it, Italy? What did you want to give me?” Italy stepped closer to him with a smile, then held out a hand.

“I found your favorite flower, Germany! And look,” Italy held the cornflower up next to Germany’s face, “It matches your eyes!”

Germany’s blush returned at the little man’s words. He couldn’t believe Italy had actually remembered his favorite flower. In fact, Germany didn’t remember ever telling Italy his favorite flower, so how would he know what it was?

“Wait. How did you know this is my favorite flower? Who told you?” He squinted his eyes suspiciously at Italy.

“Huh?” Italy’s smile faded for a moment, but came back as soon as he remembered. “Ah yes! I wanted to know for San Valentino. That’s coming up in a few days, did you know that? I’m very excited!” Italy started to get off topic so Germany grabbed his shoulders and gently shook him.

“But who told you? Who did you go ask?” Germany had some suspicions, but wanted to know for sure.

“Oh! I asked your brother Prussia!” Germany put a hand to his forehead out of frustration. He was going to have to give his brother a call later. As for now, he would just appreciate the thought Italy had put behind his little gift. He took a deep breath, then awkwardly smiled at Italy as he carefully took the flower.

“Well, thank you for the flowers, Italy. I really like them, especially…this one.” As annoying as Italy could be at times, he also had moments that reminded Germany of why he cares about him so much.

At Germany’s words, Italy became very excited and grabbed Germany’s face, placing a big, wet kiss right on Germany’s mouth. Germany froze for a moment before whacking Italy on the head.

“Italy, you idiot! What have I told you about doing things like that so suddenly?” The moment had come and gone, and they were now back to their usual antics.

“I’m sorry, Germany! Please don’t kill me! I was just really happy that you liked the flower I gave you!” Germany sighed and lowered his voice.

“It’s fine. Honestly, I’d rather it be me than some stranger.” He heard Italy give a cheer then leap up to kiss him several more times. Germany pulled the man away from him. “Idiot! I didn’t mean it that way!”

Germany figured he wouldn’t be getting any more work done for the day, he could just work extra hard tomorrow. Today, he would just spend outside with Italy, making sure he didn’t get into any trouble, as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> The Blue Cornflower is the national flower of Germany


End file.
